


Thunder in an Empty Room

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Mortal AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Plot on the Side, depowered AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when Thor thought he should just give up hockey. After a match like last night, the second-to-last championship match, against his university’s most bitter rivals, down three players by the first half- yeah, he was kind of amazed he could walk. </p><p>It was definitely a day to consider quitting.</p><p>He’d taken a pretty bad beating- they all had- but in the end, they pulled out a win. Coach told them no practice for the weekend, just take some time to get healed up for the next match. Thor had stretched out on a bench in the locker room, trying to figure out how to breathe without making it hurt. Tony took pity on him, sliding a business card in Thor’s wallet.</p><p>"I’ve got a membership at this place- the masseuse there is a miracle worker. Take that card in with you tomorrow, it’s good for two sessions. Do yourself the favor."</p><p> </p><p>Or, Thor gets a massage from a very talented masseur with lots of tender loving care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder in an Empty Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



There are days when Thor thought he should just give up hockey. After a match like last night, the second-to-last championship match, against his university’s most bitter rivals, down three players by the first half- yeah, he was kind of amazed he could walk. 

It was definitely a day to consider quitting.

He’d taken a pretty bad beating- they all had- but in the end, they pulled out a win. Coach told them no practice for the weekend, just take some time to get healed up for the next match. Thor had stretched out on a bench in the locker room, trying to figure out how to breathe without making it hurt. Tony took pity on him, sliding a business card in Thor’s wallet.

"I’ve got a membership at this place- the masseuse there is a miracle worker. Take that card in with you tomorrow, it’s good for two sessions. Do yourself the favor."

Thor had forgotten about it until that morning, when he was checking his wallet for breakfast money (is it bad to order Chinese for breakfast?). The card fell out, dark blue with red lettering: Jotunheim. He stared at it for a moment before deciding to follow Tony’s advice. He called, made sure there was an opening (the woman making his appointment was rather-  _friendly)_  and drove over.

True to form, Tony had found a place in a quiet, upscale part of town. The building was modest, simple- the front covered in dark stones, its sides made of tall frosted glass windows. Thor all but hobbled up to the front doors, which slid open to admit him. The lobby was dark but spacious, a desk centered in front of a long hall of doors. A woman was at the desk, her blonde hair pulled back from her face, green eyes already watching Thor with interest.

A bit sheepish, Thor made his way to the desk, clearing his throat. “Hi, I um- I called earlier-?”

"Right, you’re the referral from Mr. Stark." She smiled, turning her eyes to the computer screen as she began typing purposefully. "Let’s see- you’re just a bit early, so you have time to fill out a questionnaire for me before we set you up in a room."

She gave him a seductive smirk and a clipboard with a single page on it. “You can have a seat right there. My name is Amora, if you have any questions.”

Thor only stared for a moment, a bit caught off guard by how easily she decided his fate. He gave her a grin in return, and a quick nod, before going to sit in one of several immensely comfortable chairs in the lobby. Most of the information is pretty standard- his personal information, who referred him, what hurt, his favorite-  _Favorite weather condition?_  That was strange, but he answered all the same.

Amora only took a quick glance at the sheet when he returned it to him, setting it on the desk and standing to gesture Thor to follow her. She led him down the hallway nearly to the end on the right.

"This is your room. You can undress and lay down on your stomach with a towel over your hips. I can tell you’re in a lot of pain, so don’t strain yourself if it hurts too much."

Her words were delivered with a smile, as though Amora would not mind at all if Thor were to forgo any sort covering. He made a note to himself to get her number after- this could go very well for him. As she opened the door to let him in, he thanked her, giving a broad wink. Amora’s smile widened just a bit before she closed the door behind him.

Thor looked at the room- and his breath stalled.

Opposite him was an empty field, mountains in the distance; over head, dark, heavy clouds loomed, rain spilling from them. It took Thor a moment to understand it, in which time he’d crossed the room and reached out, touching what he then could tell was glass. This was the outside wall of the building, one of the windows. The field and the storm were printed on transparent vinyl and pressed to the glass, allowing some light to leak through without being harsh.

He turned to inspect the rest of the room. The walls were a dark slate grey, the floor tiled in black. To one side was a table with towels stacked on it, as well as a space cleared for (Thor assumed) his own clothes. In the center of the room was the massage table, dark and comfortable looking.

Thor began the arduous process of stripping down, folding his clothes somewhat neatly on the table and grabbing one of the towels- the same shade of grey as the walls and very soft. Gods, how much did a place like this cost? Did he owe Tony a kidney or something? He managed to lay down on his stomach with the towel over his ass and hips, trying to keep his breathing calm.

When the door opened, he instinctively looked up- which was a bad idea for a couple of reasons. First and foremost because every muscle in his body rejected the movement. His back spasmed a bit, causing him to groan- which was not the most appropriate way to greet a masseuse.

Especially when that masseuse was a  _masseur_ , staring down at Thor with one dark eyebrow cocked in something that could be intrigue or surprise or- something. His hair was pulled back, dark and smooth against his head; his body was thin and angled, draped simply in dark clothes- Thor thought the shirt could be green but it was hard to tell in that lighting.

Thor kinda stared a bit as the man walked in, moving to Thor’s side and-  _oh shit_ , his towel had started to slip and his ass was half- well, so what?This guy was around mostly naked people all day, and he was a guy, it’s not as though he’s never seen a naked ass, right? A hand settled on Thor’s back between his shoulder blades, gentle pressure guiding him down to the table.

"You’re in pretty bad shape."

Thor chuckled as he let himself relax. “Yeah, I- my hockey match last night was murder.”

"Hockey tends to be pretty barbaric that way." There was something in his voice, not disdain but almost teasing, an  _I told you so_  quality, as though Thor should know better than to expect different.

"Yeah, but it doesn’t feel so bad until you get off the ice." Thor listened to the way the man moved around him, caught the movement from the corner of his eye. He seemed to be checking bottles on the table next to him, seeking one among many. With a pleased sound, he held one in his hands- success?

"This should be able to help that."

Hands settled against his back again, not pressing yet but seeking, looking for knots and tight spots- Thor tensed with each discovery. The masseur moved along each time; Thor wondered if there was magic in his hands, able to feel every slight movement in Thor’s body. Then they were gone.

"My name is Loki. I’m going to be taking care of you today. I’ll start with your back, work down your limbs, and then have you turn over to work over your front. If you ever feel uncomfortable or if I hurt you, just let me know. Don’t worry about falling asleep, it happens all the time."

Thor logged that information away, settling a bit more comfortably on the table. “Alright.”

He was caught off guard when a line of warm liquid poured over his spine- but it felt good and he relaxed as Loki’s hands started touching him. They slid into the line of oil and pressed firmly in long draws, starting from Thor’s neck and working down to his base. Loki made this pass a number of times before gliding away from Thor’s spine in short strokes, up and down his back.

Loki steadily worked out over his ribs in an almost scrubbing motion. Thor found himself enjoying it immensely, glad that- for now- Loki was being gentle with the tender spots he’d discovered. His fingers stopped at the edge of the towel on Thor’s hips, working up his back once more. Whatever Loki put on his back had started to tingle, seeping into the muscles like static.

Thor shivered as Loki’s fingertips settled at the base of his neck, working to his left shoulder. Thor couldn’t help the soft whine that slid from his throat, but it didn’t stop Loki from his task. There was more pressure in his grip as he worked through one knot, then two, kneading the muscles of Thor’s upper arm. Loki’s hands were thin, but Thor could feel the strength in them as they worked.

He started to settle a bit more against the table. Thor wasn’t shy; he took care of his body, he knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. But the prospect of having a stranger touching him when he was all but incapacitated made him nervous. Something about Loki’s hands had him relaxed, though.

Loki’s hands moved slowly down Thor’s arm, touching each group of muscles and pushing and pulling them until they hummed in contentment. He spent a fair amount of time on Thor’s hand, which surprised Thor pleasantly (gods, his hands ached). Then he traced all the way back up Thor’s arm, across to his opposite shoulder to give his right arm the same treatment.

By the time he returned to Thor’s neck, having healed both arms, Thor was like hot metal, waiting for Loki to bend him to his will- which was not a thought he needed to be having. The massage oil Loki used had settled pleasantly into Thor’s muscles, almost a warmth on his skin. For a moment, he’s convinced there’s thunder outside- but as he considered that, the more likely it seemed that there were speakers somewhere responsible for it.

Loki used more pressure than before as he rolled his knuckles into the tight lines of Thor’s back, finally taking the time to work through the knots from the day before. A chorus of soft whines and groans found their way from Thor’s lips; after one that was particularly raw, Loki paused, and Thor almost begged him to keep going. Loki seemed to sense that, though, and continued unbidden.

He gave Thor’s legs the same care that he’d given his arms, his touches careful as Loki neared his knees. It didn’t occur to Thor until Loki’s hands started on his ankle that he would be touching his feet; well-meaning or not, when someone touched Thor’s feet, he usually kicked them in the face on instinct, which would not go well for Loki, or Thor. His leg spasmed, but before he can warn Loki, the masseur seemed to interpret the movement as a no-touching-zone sign and backed away.

When Loki told Thor to roll onto his back, it took him a moment to react. But he felt the effects of Loki’s treatment immediately in the way his back didn’t lock up when he lifted off the bed, turning over and settling again with even more ease than before. He’d have to thank Tony for this- Thor couldn’t really imagine what kind of way he’d be in if he hadn’t come here.

Loki set a warm compress over Thor’s eyes, murmuring, “Just relax. I’ll take care of you.”

His hands started on Thor’s left hand, pressing along the long cords of muscles up to Thor’s shoulder again. After giving his right hand and arm the same treatment, Loki began work on Thor’s chest.

At this point, Thor suddenly realized he’d made a terrible mistake.

Not many knew of Thor’s handful of weaknesses- he was a cuddle fiend, he’d never thrown away a hockey stick- but this was one he never gave up. Something he’d had more than one bed partner ask about, only to have him dance around the answer. The singular thing that reduced him to not much more than a puddle of breath and rushing blood and  _oh-my-fucking-gods-no-not-here-c’mon._

Loki’s hands settled on Thor’s front, the heels of his palms pressing into his muscles; there was no stopping the low rumbling sigh that answered.

It drew pause from Loki, pulling back just a bit. Before Thor could apologize or reassure him, though, the pressure returned. He used a rocking motion to smooth out the torn pectorals, moving around and not over Thor’s nipples- which was for the best, really. His fingers slid down to Thor’s sides, as though to relax wrinkles between the folds of his ribs, working down with his thumbs brushing over Thor’s abdomen.

His back arched as Loki’s hands reached his hips, moving towards his center- Thor could feel the tips of his fingers sliding along the deep lines leading to his no-not-thinking-about-it-nope. Loki ever-so carefully kept his hands free from that area, hidden only by a towel, which Thor realized he probably didn’t keep in place very well when he moved from his stomach to his back. Loki had probably seen more than he cared to; Thor should apologize.

Just as he parted his lips, though, Loki’s fingers found a particularly sensitive knot, just below Thor’s sternum, and all he managed to give was a low, rumbling moan.

And though he was sure this was going to invite reprimand, Loki did it again.

He kept on touching Thor’s stomach in such a way, delicate touches that left goosebumps alternating with firm presses to clear the aches. Thor tried to stay quiet, but when it became clear Loki didn’t mind (didn’t seem to, didn’t tell him to stop), he just focused on staying relaxed and enjoying it. It had been a long time- a really long time- since anyone had touched him like this. With intention.

It was too soon when Loki’s hands moved to work slowly down Thor’s legs- but by then, the damage was done to Thor’s control. His breath was coming in not-quite pants, groaning as Loki finished off a few knots in his thighs, just above his knee- gods, he was never going to forget this. Loki started with Thor’s right leg, all the way down, all the way up; his left got the same treatment and in some fuzzy part of the back of his mind Thor told himself that meant they were done.

Then Loki’s hands settled on his hips, sliding down, pulling the towel taut against Thor’s abdomen-

No. No, that was definitely not his abdomen. That was his cock. That-

And that was the towel being pulled away.

Thor realized he was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. This sort of thing only happened in bad porn- and he’d seen his fair share of bad porn. The masseuse- masseur- rubs some guy down, coyly asks if he wants a happy ending- and then there’s fingertips on his hips again. Feather light, tracing back and forth, moving a little closer to his cock with each pass before darting away to the sides.

He was dreaming. And that- well, that would be embarrassing when he woke up, but at present, that meant he could arch his back, just a bit, taking a deep breath as if to dive deep into the sea. The dream Loki seemed to take this as permission (and it was), sliding one hand to the base of Thor’s cock and wrapping those sinful fingers around it. Thor was moaning as soon as Loki started to move.

Thanks to Loki’s care- the real Loki, he determines- his body was so loose and lax that any amount of effort only managed to yield a gentle rolling of his hips, trying to fuck into Loki’s fist. His eyes were still blinded by the compress, every touch and sound magnified- his own voice sounded like thunder in the otherwise silent room.

His whole body seized when he felt the unmistakable sensation of  _lips_  on the head of his cock. It only took a few more strokes for him to come, and even then he could feel Loki’s  _tongue_  curled around the tip, catching his come as it spilled over his stomach. His body shook and shivered and he phased out of consciousness for a moment- or it seemed like a moment.

When his eyes slid open, the room was more brightly lit than before, though not bright enough to make his eyes ache. He rubbed them anyway, trying to get his brain to focus a bit- and when it did, he sat up quickly, as if to check himself over. But there was the towel preserving his modesty, his stomach free from any evidence of his dream- so it was a dream. That’s all.

It took him a moment to boister himself into getting dressed. Dream aside, he couldn’t believe the difference that one session had made. His body still ached and it would be a while before it didn’t, but he could breathe fully without hissing out a breath every time. Definitely an improvement. Dressing was still a bit of a chore but much easier than undressing, which was usually the opposite.

He managed to get out to the lobby again without so much of a limp. Amora, if she had any idea what had happened- He quickly decided she didn’t, because it had been a dream. There was a glint to the look she gave him, all the same, as she offered him a questionnaire to quickly fill out about his visit. He barely glanced at the questions before choosing the highest rating given to him.

"So you still have another complementary visit, would you like to schedule that?"

Thor nodded, adding, “Yeah, um- can you schedule it Thursday morning, if there’s a time slot?”

"Let’s see- yes, it looks like we’ve got a table open around 10am, would that work for you?"

With a sound of agreement, Thor handed back the questionnaire, looking up and stopping. Loki was standing in the hallway behind the desk, watching Thor with something of a smirk on his face. Thor couldn’t imagine why he was smirking like that- unless he’d been found out. But then, Loki had said people fell asleep all the time, surely Thor wasn’t the first to-

"Here’s your appointment card. Date and time are on the back."

Thor nodded at her again, turning it over to look.

Under the blanks filled in with his next appointment was a phone number and, in delicate script, ‘Starbucks on 5th, 7pm’. No signature, but it didn’t match the writing Amora had left for his appointment.

He glanced up at Loki again, cocking an eyebrow.

Loki just licked his lips.


End file.
